Koniec Zła - Prawdziwy Trening
Koniec Zła ' – Prawdziwy Trening' Jesteśmy w specjalnym polu bitwy, które nazwaliśmy Wielką Kartą. Nazywa się tak dlatego, że nie można na niej postawić kartę otwarcia i w każdej chwili można wyrzucić bakugana. Byliśmy we czwórkę, ja, Kriss, Adrian i Mei. Był to dla nas trening, walczyliśmy każdy sam. Byliśmy tu tylko we czwórkę, dla Ami i Sakato mógłby być to zbyt wielki bój, skoro stracili swoje bakugany. Wyrzuciliśmy własne. Chcieliśmy zapomnieć o problemach i trenować, byśmy mogli pokonać Lukasa. W polu pojawili się: mój Lizardoid, Maszyna X Krissa, Delta Tara Mei i Galaxy Darokoid Adriana. Rozpoczeliśmy walkę. Pierwsza zaczęła Mei i jej hybryda, Tara, która miała domeny Ventusa i Haosa. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Super Delta Burza! - Skrzydła i ogon Tary zaczęły pulsować w obie domeny. Gdy tylko bakugan ruszył skrzydłami, powstała wielka wichura. Zmiotła wszystkich. Dopiero Adrian i Darokoid zdołali powstrzymać ją supermocą Ognistego Skrzydła. Ciepły strumień powietrza zdołał zatrzymać atak Tary. - I znowu tym samym ruchem - zaśmiał się Adrian Aldon. - Nie denerwuj mnie, bo dostaniesz! - zdenerwowała się Mei. Uśmiechneła się. Po chwili wkroczył Kriss i Maszyna X. Użył supermocy "Armata Wodna" i korzystając z zaskoczenia trafił w oba bakugany. Lizardoid ledwo zdołał zrobić unik i wykorzystałem to, żeby atakować. Użyłem Pociągnięcia Ziemi i Wiru Ziemi. Pył z ziemi podleciał do Lizardoida a po chwili utworzył tornado. Cały pył się powiększył i utworzył tornado. Gdy wszyscy wpatrzyli się w nie i oczekiwali co się stanie użyłem Błotnistej Ciszy, lecz wszyscy zdążyli zareagować i zrobili uniki. Lizardoid całkowicie użył więc Wiru Ziemi i wszystkie skały zaczęły się świecić. Po chwili zaczeły emanować energią i tornado się rozpędziło. Powstało kilka błysków energii, wszystkie skały zniknęły. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, było to słabe użycie kart, nikogo nie pokonałem, ani nawet nie trafiłem tym atakiem. Była zupełnie bezużyteczna, lecz myślałem, że może w połączeniu coś by dała. - Hej, mam pomysł! - powiedział Kriss. - Może zaatakujmy 3 na 1 każdego na tym treningu?. - Dobra, ale ty jesteś pierwszy. - powiedziała Mei. Kriss nie był przeciwny i po chwili zaczeliśmy żmudny trening. Zacząłem atakiem Błotnistej Ciszy, lecz Maszyna X zdołał uniknąć ataków. Mei wykorzystała Ostateczne Delta Tarcie, Tara przyśpieszyła i starała się złapać szybkim ruchem Maszynę X i powalić go. Jednak ten robił zwinne uniki. - Tara! - powiedział Lizardoid - A może zaatakujemy jednocześnie? - Był to dosyć ciekawy pomysł. Do tego dołączył się Darokoid, Adrian wykorzystał jedną z jego supermocy - Ognisty Wir. Z jego rąk wypłynęło ogniste tornado i mógł atakować bakugana Aquosa. Maszyna X starał się unikać ataków. Został jednak trafiony przez Ognisty Wir. Kriss użył Wodnistej Tarczy i przez chwilę był odporny na ataki. Tara zdołała szybko zniszczyć tarczę i Maszyna X wykorzystał ten moment, bo gdy tylko pojawiła się szpara, Kriss wykorzystał Aqua Falę. Fala zniszczyła tarczę od środka i uderzyła we wszystkie bakugany. Wojownik Aquosa skorzystał z tego i próbował skończyć bitwę. Powrotny Strzał! Był jednak w stanie atakować tylko dwa bakugany jednocześnie. Zaatakował Lizardoida i Tarę. Po chwili jednak zamiast razić prądem Lizardoida, przeskoczył na Darokoida i wymieniał to co chwilę. Mei użyła Niezwyciężonego Smoka i tym samym zablokowała jego atak. Darokoid szybko wstał i jego partner wykorzystał Spotkanie Mroku, wysyłając w jego stronę kulę ognia. Maszyna X odskoczył do tyłu, ale tam już czekała Tara, która zaatakowała supermocą "Niebiański Wiatr, Smoczy Meteor". Maszyna X nie miał szans i przegrał. Następnie, zaczęła się kolej Tary. - Nie myślcie, że dam się łatwo pokonać. - zaśmiała się Mei, po czym Tara dodała - Będziemy najlepsi! - Strategia Tary była dość nieprzewidywalna. Już od początku bitwy zajęła pozycje ofensywną. Najpierw wykorzystała Super Delta Burzę i starała się zmieść wszystkich. Miałem pewien pomysł. Użyłem ponownie Pociągnięcie Ziemi i Wir Ziemi. Pył z ziemi pociągnął się za Lizardoidem i znacznie powiększył. Został pociągnięty do tyłu atakiem Tary, co spełniło moje oczekiwania. Spojrzałem na Lizardoida a on krzyknął - Adrian! Twoja kolej! - Wojownik wykorzystał ponownie Ogniste Skrzydło i udało mu się anulować atak. Adrian uśmiechnął się. - Nawet nic nie mów! - ostrzegła go Mei i także się uśmiechnęła. Tymczasem skały stojące w kącie przyciągnęły się do Lizardoida, ten zrobił unik i powędrowały dalej, w stronę Tary. Lizardoid przestał wykorzystywać supermoc przyciągającą je. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Energia Dwóch Domen! - Delta Tara wypuściła ze swoich ust energię domen Haosa i Ventusa i zniszczyła wszystkie skały. - Kamieniami chcecie mnie pokonać? - spytała Tara. Od razu przeszła do następnego ataku. Wykorzystała supermoc "Ostateczne Delta Tarcie" i przyśpieszona poleciała w stronę naszych bakuganów. Najpierw na cel wzięła Darokoida. Był on już przygotowany defensywnie, Adrian wykorzystał Platynową Zbroję i jego bakugan był odporny na silne ataki. Jednak atak Tary był wystarczająco silny by odrzucić go na ścianę. Poleciała w stronę Lizardoida, lecz ten zdołał zrobić unik. Na jej drodze stanął Maszyna X. Mei wykorzystała więc ponownie Energię Dwóch Domen. Maszyna X czekał na odparcie ataku już z Wodnistą Tarczą. Nie została ona nawet dotknięta przez Tarę, została trafiona atakiem Darokoida, Ogniem Zniszczenia. Tara uderzyła w ziemię, lecz szybko wstała. Adrian szybko użył supermocy. - Podmuch Płomieni! To jeden z moich nowych ataków. - Nikt nie zauważył widocznego efektu. - Chyba zepsuła ci się. - zaśmiała się Mei i zaatakowała. - Synteza: Super Styl Tanaki, Poranna Burza! - Tara wyskoczyła w powietrze i zniknęła w górze. Po chwili, pojawiły się jakby 3 promienie. Każdy leciał w innego bakugana. Użyłem supermocy, żeby obronić Lizardoida, Posągu. Lizardoid zamiera w miejscu, lecz chroni go potężna powłoka. Kriss chciał zrobić coś innego, bronił się ofensywnie i użył syntezy - Mistyczne Tornado. Adrian stał w miejscu i patrzył się na przebieg wydarzeń. Nawet jego Darokoid nie reagował. Ta część Tary która zaatakowała Maszynę X została zatrzymana w wodnym wirze. Niestety, mój Lizardoid został nieźle poturbowany atakiem i ledwo zdołał wstać. Szybko został pokonany przez Tarę. Połączyła się z Tarą zamkniętą przez Maszynę X i udało jej się zatrzymać wir robota. Bakugan został trafiony i także zmienił się w kulkę. Obie połączone Tary złączyły się z prawdziwą która niepewnie leciała w stronę Darokoida. Gdy połączyła się z innymi, raźniej przyśpieszyła. Zobaczyła, że Darokoid dziwnie rozłączył się na 3 bakugany o tej samej mocy. - Co się dzieje? - zdziwiła się Mei. Dopiero zrozumiała. Podmuch Płomieni Galaxy Darokoida pozwolił mu wchłonąć supermoc Tary i tym samym ją skopiować. Darokoid dopadł Tarę i pokonał. Zaczęła się moja kolej. Delta Tara, Maszyna X i Galaxy Darokoid. Myślałem nad tym, jak mógłbym pokonać każdego z nich i jak się obronić przed ich atakami. Pokazałem, że jestem gotowy i zaczął się mój pojedynek. Najpierw wyskoczyłem z supermocą: Niewidzialna Jaszczurka. Dzięki niej Lizardoid staje się niewidzialny, lecz im dłużej tego używa, tym staje się słabszy. Wykorzystałem także supermoc Uniesienie Subterry, mój bakugan zyskał sporą moc do wykorzystania. Oczywiście, ruch był zaskakujący dla moich przyjaciół i starali się znaleźć Lizardoida. - Odsuńcie się, użyje Aqua Fali. - powiedział Kriss. Gdy Maszyna X zmienił się w falę, był w stanie dużo łatwiej znaleźć mojego bakugana. Ten starał się ominąć falę, a gdy okazało się, że to niemożliwe, przeskoczyć. Było bardzo blisko, żeby ją przeskoczył, lecz odrobinę zabrakło i wpadł w Falę. - Mamy go! - krzyknął Adrian i wykorzystał supermoc swojego bakugana. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Ogień Zniszczenia. - Darokoid wystrzelił kulę ognia w stronę Lizardoida i trafił. Lizardoid zwinął się z bólu, lecz szybko wstał i pobiegł za swoich przeciwników. Dezaktywował niewidzialność i zaatakował. Użyłem Błotnistej Ciszy. Nikt nie zdołał uniknąć ataku. Następnie aktywowałem Pociągnięcie Ziemi. Zabłocone bakugany poleciały w stronę Lizardoida. Ostatecznie aktywowałem Mechaniczny Wstrząs. Ręka Lizardoida stała się metalowa i mógł w ten sposób mocniej zaatakować przeciwników. Kriss chciał zaatakować Powrotnym Strzałem, lecz Lizardoid powstrzymał jego atak metalową ręką a nawet wykorzystał przeciw niemu. Maszyna X został porażony prądem i upadł na ziemię. Darokoid dostał z metalowej pięści i odpadł. Tara zdołała wytarczająco szybko uwolnić skrzydła i odlecieć od przeciwnika. Cały czas była jednak przyciągana przez supermoc Lizardoida. - Wykorzystam ten ruch przeciwko tobie. - powiedziała Mei i użyła Super Delta Burzy. - Teraz już nie powstrzymasz tej supermocy, Adrian. - zaśmiała się. Lizardoid został odrzucony, a Tara wykorzystała przyciąganie, żeby zaatakować bakugana. Przypadkiem, atak Tary pokonał Maszynę X. - Przepraszam. - powiedziała do Krissa. Chłopak nie był zły. Gdy Lizardoid się ocknął, Tara była już bardzo blisko. Użyłem dwie supermoce, Posąg i Tarcza Subterry. Tara przebiła się przez tarczę, lecz ledwo zdołała zniszczyć posąg. Oba bakugany leżały na podłodze. Po kilku chwilach jednocześnie wstali. Odrobine się chwiali. Lizardoid stał się znowu niewidzialny dzięki Niewidzialnej Jaszczurce i od razu pobiegł prosto przed siebię w stronę Tary. Gdy skoczył na nią, przestał być niewidzialny i użył supermocy Fala Mocy. Z ciała Lizardoida wypłyneła fala energii, która uderzyła w Delta Tarę i powaliła ją. Lizardoid pobiegł w jej stronę i już by ją pokonał, lecz Mei użyła Niebiański Wiatr, Smoczy Meteor i pokonała go. Byłem naprawdę blisko zwycięstwa, niewiele mi zabrakło. Gdyby nie zły początek, wygrałbym. Pora na ostatnią bitwę, w której to Darokoid walczył sam. Wojownik używał swojej ulubionej techniki, jego taktyka była nieprzewidywalna. Raz przechodził na ofensywe, a raz niepostrzeżenie w defensywę. Czasami wykorzystuje obie jednocześnie. Doskonale wyćwiczył swój styl gry. Gdy tylko pojedynek się zaczął, wykorzystał swoją nową najlepszą supermoc, Podmuch Płomieni. Był w stanie wchłonąć działanie naszych supermocy. Adrian użył także karty Ogień Zniszczenia. Zaatakował tuż przed naszymi bakuganami i spowodował wybuch. Uniósł się pył, ale po chwili okazało się, że żaden bakugan nie został zraniony. Ja użyłem Posągu, Kriss Wodnistej Tarczy, a Mei - Zbroję Energii. Zdziwiło to go, ale nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Skupił się teraz na tylko jednym bakuganie i zaatakował. Czekaliśmy na ten ruch i wykorzystaliśmy go. Użyłem Smoka Novy i Lizardoid wypuścił z ust wielki strumień energii, Mei tymczasem użyła Super Delta Burzy. Maszyna X Krissa zdołał się obronić, a Darokoid zrobił bardzo dziwny ruch. Wykorzystał wichurę Tary żeby skoczyć na ścianę i odbić się od niej i tym samym uniknął ataku mojego bakugana, ciągle atakując bakugana Aquosa. Tarcza, którą wykorzystał Kriss do obrony Maszyny X pękła i bakugan został odrzucony. Gdy Lizardoid wycelował w niego i zaatakował, ten odskoczył i odsłonił Delta Tarę. Bakugan ledwo uniknął ataku. Teraz Adrian użył supermocy, która jest jednocześnie defensywna i ofensywna - Tornada Ognia. Dookoła jego bakugana ukazały się płomienie i poleciał w stronę bakugana Aquosa. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać go nawet Smok Novy, mimo że Lizardoid celował prosto w niego. Nie było szans i Kriss musiał przegrać. Została już tylko nasza czwórka, Mei i ja, Lizardoid i Delta Tara. Adrian był bardzo pewny swoich kroków. Dopiero przypomniało mi się, że ma przewagę, Podmuch Płomieni i dlatego nie mogliśmy go pokonać. Wymyśliłem, żeby użyć Niewidzialnej Jaszczurki. Jak przewidywałem, Darokoid także stał się niewidzialny. Pozostali nie wiedzieli, że niewidzialność z mojej supermocy osłabia bakugana, dlatego miałem przewagę. Tara podlecała do góry, żeby nie dostać od niewidzialnego bakugana, a ja zniwelowałem działanie tej supermocy. Darokoid nadal stał niewidzialny, a celem mojego Lizardoida było tylko wytrzymanie, aż się zmęczy. Nawet, gdyby przegrał, zostaje Tara. Darokoid wreszcie zaatakował mojego bakugana. Uderzył w brzuch i wyrzucił na ścianę. Lizardoid oprzytomniał, odbił się od ściany i pobiegł do przodu. Wykorzystałem Posąg, żeby zmęczyć go, a co dziwne, Darokoid przypadkiem skopiował także i tą supermoc. Zablokował się w skalę i mieliśmy chwilę, żeby go odnaleźć. Lizardoidowi dużo łatwiej było oswobodzić się z posągu. Próbował go znaleźć, lecz po krótkiej chwili ten wydostał się z pułapki. Zobaczyliśmy go i udało się przynajmniej raz go powalić. Właśnie w tej chwili, Darokoid stracił dosyć dużo energii i upadł na ziemię. Przestał być niewidzialny. Użyłem Smoka Novy, lecz Adrian także zaatakował. Użył Ogień Zniszczenia. Ataki złączyły się i wybuchły, pokonując oba bakugany, Lizardoida i Galaxy Darokoida. Na polu została tylko Tara. Nikomu z nas nie udało się pokonać trzech przeciwników, lecz był to naprawdę silny trening. Dezaktywowaliśmy pole bitwy i wyszliśmy z domu Krissa, bo to u niego toczyła się walka. Poszliśmy do parku pogadać, znaczy oni gadali a ja przysłuchiwałem się z boku. Ciężko mi było nawiązać dłuższą rozmowę używając języka migowego, moi przyjaciele nie byli najlepsi w nim. Po drodzę spotkaliśmy Ami, była przestraszona. Powiedziała nam, że Sakato wpadł w szał. To trochę dziwne, ale mimo naszej długiej znajomości, nie miała wcześniej okazji tego zobaczyć. Mówiła też, że uciekł i goniła go do tego miejsca. Poszukaliśmy go w tej okolicy, leżał zziajany na ziemi. - Zwariował tylko jak powiedziałam coś o naszych bakuganach. Nie sądziłam, że będzie aż tak źle. - próbowała wytłumaczyć się Amy. Oczywiście, rozumieliśmy to. Każdy z nas przeszedł przynajmniej jeden szał Sakato. Po chwili chłopak się obudził. Nie pamiętał, co się stało. Na chwilę zmienił się w Gundalianina i z powrotem. Widać, że był załamany utratą bakugana. Już następnego dnia mieliśmy wziąć udział w turnieju. Widzieliśmy, że Lukas nie próżnował i dalej ćwiczył na niewinnych ludziach. Byłem gotowy na walkę z nim, lecz ciągle była szansa, że do walki dojdzie z którymś z moich przyjaciół. I tak, zawsze była szansa na porażkę, ale do tego nie mogliśmy dopuścić. Do turnieju zgłosiliśmy się wszyscy, Ja, Mei, Ami, Sakato i Adrian. Ami i Sakato użyją swoich innych bakuganów, jednak zawsze jest szansa odzyskania ich strażniczych. Nie poddamy się! Koniec Zła - Dzień Pierwszy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Koniec Zła